Widowmaker vs Deathstroke
Widowmaker vs Deathstroke is Peep4Life's one hundred and twentieth OMM. Description Overwatch vs DC! Boom! Headshot. And central mass. And across map. Alright, these guys could probably hit you from the moon, but who's hits will have the most meaning? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Church 'Back on the Grid' (Modern Warfare 3) Deathstroke was hired to ensure that the deal went smoothly. He was stood on the roof of the church, watching for whom was supposed to be Task Force 141. But someone had managed to reach them first. Widowmaker sized up her shot from the set of buildings across the street, and then snapped down her visors, firing a shot for one of the cartel's leaders. Deathstroke then parted ways with a shot of his own, knocking her blast to the floor. Immediately, the door slammed shut and Deathstroke fired at Widowmaker's location. The assassins both jumped down for cover, Widowmaker reloaded her rifle, then swapped to her sub machine gun function on Widow's Kiss. She then popped out of cover, meeting Slade head on. Nobody blink! Fight! Her SMG spray caught Slade off, but he adjusted soon with his agility, he grabbed two SMGs of his own and began firing at his rival. Widowmaker rushed behind cover, and then tried to disappear behind the market stands. Deathstroke carried on the fire, wiping out stands and cages. Widowmaker was caught, and she limped out of sight. Deathstroke smirked, and closed the distance, sneaking down through the front room of a close by building. In doing so, he triggered a mine from Widowmaker. The venom shot up, and Slade staggered back, spluttering, which saw him take smack from the rifle and then several shots in the chest. But Deathstroke twirled his staff around and smashed it at Widowmaker's head. The assassin staggered backwards, before taking a spear through the wall. Deathstroke's hands rained down punches on her, she blocked after a few, and riskily let off a Venom Mine at close range. Her visor then slammed down, and she began firing close range shots on his chest again. Slade retreated upstairs, and then blasted through the floor- slashing with a sword. Widowmaker disappeared out the window, and behind a van, which Deathstroke sniped the mirror off of. Realising she would be dead within a second should she peer around the corner, she threw a mine over the top and then immediately sprayed fire behind her. Deathstroke pursued, clipping her in the ankle and tripping her. Sensing victory was nearing, he lunged with SMGs at the ready, but Widowmaker was lucky enough to raise her rifle. One shot was enough. KO! The shot travelled through Deathstroke's chest, and the assassin stopped in his tracks. He then collapsed to his knees, and then fell to a side- slain. Widowmaker then snapped her visor shut, and turned to the fleeing chopper. With a snap shot, the cargo fell from the helicopter's grip. Now... what was inside? Conclusion This melee's winner is: Widowmaker!Category:Peep4Life Category:2019 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Assassin vs Assassin themed One Minute Melees Category:DC vs Overwatch themed battles